Atensi
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Sasusaku. Sakura benci kala dimana Sasuke tidak mengerahkan atensi kepadanya. Namun tampaknya—Sasuke memiliki cara lain untuk beratensi kepada Sakura, sekaligus mengingat kekasihnya itu. 1st fic here, Rnr?


**A/N: **Hajimemashite, Minna-san. Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan salam kenal, karena saya baru 'menginjak' fandom dan pairing ini X'D sebenarnya sih sudah baca pair SasuSaku sejak lama, uhm, tapi—baru berani bikin sekarang^^" #nyengirlugu *dibuang* silahkan panggil saya Bea, atau Quinzu, sesuka kalian dan mohon bantuannya^^

.

.

**Atensi**

**© Quinzubea**

I'm never, in anyway, take any profit and earn money from this fic. Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto – sensei.

.

.

**Summary: **Sakura benci kala dimana Sasuke tidak memberikan atensi kepadanya. Namun tampaknya—Sasuke memiliki cara lain untuk beratensi kepada Sakura—sekaligus mengingat kekasihnya itu.

**Warning: **AU, cliché, minim dialog, little bit OoC, bertele-tele, 21!Sasuke, 20!Sakura, gaje(?)

.

.

**Happy Reading! (^_^)**

.

.

Tikaman likuid dengan derasnya menghajar Konoha tanpa ampun. Sebagian besar orang merapatkan syal mereka, merangkum dalam otaknya bahwa mereka harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Dan dibawah awan kumulus muram, masih di Konoha—sepasang muda-mudi tengah menghangatkan diri dalam sebuah café.

"—Sasuke-kun!" samar-samar terdengar melodi seorang gadis bersurai _sugarplum_, dan tentu saja—melodi itu tercipta untuk memanggil sang kekasih bersurai biru dongker di sampingnya—untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih dari _Dunia Cyber_.

Haruno Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan memandang kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke, dengan dongkol. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkatannya.

"—Sasuke-kun!" setelah melodi itu merembet menjadi dua oktaf lebih kencang, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu menengadahkan kepalanya dari Android miliknya dan menatap emerald milik Sakura.

"Hn?"

Lihat, kan. Bahkan Sakura tidak sempat _sweatdrop_.

"Sasuke-kun tidak memperhatikanku lagi, kan?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku memperhatikanmu," sanggah Sasuke; singkat, padat, dan—menyebalkan.

"Jangan bohong. Bahkan kedua manikmu hanya terpaku pada Androidmu itu," balas Sakura kesal, mensedekapkan lengannya.

"Aku tidak bohong," kilah Sasuke lagi. "Aku memang memperhatikanmu."

Sakura merasa kesal sekarang. Moodnya nyaris rusak tadi siang ketika skripsinya ditolak oleh dosennya—dan untunglah Sasuke menjemputnya di kampus dan mengajaknya pergi. Tapi, kala Sakura mencurahkan kekesalannya—Sasuke malah bertingkah seperti ini, mengabaikannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kubicarakan tadi?" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu lamat-lamat ia berkata, "Kau membicarakan tentang skripsi-mu yang ditolak Kurenai-sensei."

Skakmat.

Sakura merasa kesal, sekaligus _speechless_. Jadi ia hanya melayangkan pandang ke jalan raya yang dihiasi hujan yang telah mereda menjadi gerimis, merutuki kenyataan mengapa pacarnya semenyebalkan—dan sepintar—ini.

"Aku benar, kan?" Sasuke kembali berucap, ada nada geli dalam suaranya—walaupun intonasinya masih datar.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak tepat semuanya."

Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu membelai surai merah mudanya perlahan, dan mau tak mau Sakura merona dan melirikkan manik emeraldnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatapnya geli, dan Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya melonjak. Beginilah hal yang terjadi jika manik mereka saling bersirobok.

"Apa?" Sakura mendelik.

Sunyi sesaat. Kemudian—"Hujan sudah reda."

Gubrak. Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya frustasi, lalu menatap Sasuke letih. "Lalu?"

"Kau mau pulang?" tawar Sasuke, seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Maid yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha menata perasaannya. Bisa dikatakan malam ini puncak kekesalannya. Biasanya—Sakura selalu bersikap santai apabila Sasuke tidak perhatian kepadanya, malahan Sakura tetap bersikap ceria.

Tapi ini lain. Sakura benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk berbicara—tetapi Sasuke malah bersikap seperti ini.

"Baiklah," Sakura masih tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, dan gadis itu buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke ketika mereka selesai membayar.

-o0o-

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke mengumumkan, ketika Mercedes Hitam-nya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis.

Sakura menatap rumah di depannya dengan muram, lalu berkata singkat, "Terimakasih atas tumpangan dan traktirannya."

Lihat, kan? Bahkan gadis itu masih tetap bersikap sopan walaupun sudah _keki _setengah mati. Sakura merasakan Sasuke tengah menatapnya. "Hn."

Argh! Sakura buru-buru beranjak sebelum kemarahannya benar-benar meledak.

Tapi lengan sekuat baja mencengkramnya, membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya dengan refleks, dan gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di telinganya, dan Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali menari liar. "Selamat malam."

Dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—gadis itu hanya mengangguk linglung, keluar dari mobil, lalu menatap kepergian mobil hitam Sasuke.

Seraya memaki dirinya yang lemah, Sakura berjalan menuju rumah minimalis itu dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

-o0o-

"Aku juga sebal!" suara pekikan itu cukup keras, dan serta-merta Sakura menekap bibirnya dan mendengarkan suara dalam rumahnya. Masih ada dengkur halus, yang berarti orangtuanya masih tertidur lelap.

Sakura tengah bermalas-malasan di kasur, menelepon Ino—sahabatnya, sekaligus membongkar ransel kecil yang dipakainya tadi.

"Aku tidak tega, Ino," Sakura menghela napas kesal, lalu menarik keluar buku-buku referensi dari ranselnya. "Kau tahu Sasuke itu bagaimana, dan mungkin aku tadi sudah keterlaluan. Lagipula kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya menyayangiku."

Sunyi sesaat, dan Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Ino dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau memprovokasiku, ya?" Sakura mendengus geli, lalu perlbagai cemilan juga turut keluar dari ranselnya. "Aku benar, kok. Buktinya selama ini Sasuke selalu menjemputku, mentraktirku—dapat membaca emosi di mataku, dan ia tak segan-segan memelukku—eh?"

Sakura ternganga ketika menarik keluar I-Podnya dan sebuah benda turut keluar dari ranselnya.

"Uhm, I—Ino…"

Sakura berkeringat dingin sekarang. Ia mengangkat benda itu dari tas ranselnya, dan menelitinya perlahan. Tak salah lagi.

Ini Android kepunyaan Sasuke.

"A—Android Sasuke tertinggal di ranselku," kata Sakura panik. "Aduh, Ino, bagaimana ini?"

Sakura kembali terdiam, tapi mimik panik masih tercetak di wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian—entah karena alasan apa, Sakura merona.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin aku melanggar privasi Sasuke seperti itu?" tanyanya ngeri ketika Ino mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," Sakura memantapkan hatinya, lalu memaki. "Urusai! Jangan meracuni otakku, baka piggy! Yasudah, selamat malam, Ino. Dah!"

Dan hubungan itu diputuskan secara sepihak.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, lalu melirik ke Android Sasuke.

Tadi Ino menyuruhnya untuk membuka file di Android milik Sasuke, siapa tahu Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Tetapi Sakura tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar privasi seperti itu.

Tapi…

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu meraih Android kepunyaan Sasuke. "Kami-sama, Sasuke, maafkan aku."

Rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, dan slide pertama dari Android itu terbuka.

-o0o-

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap layar _Menu _Android di depannya dengan gugup. Walaupun tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya—kecuali Kami-sama—tetap saja, ini mengerikan.

"Apa tidak jadi saja, ya?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ah—aku kan tidak memakai ponsel Sasuke untuk hal yang buruk."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka _message. _Tadinya ia sudah takut folder itu dilindungi password—tapi ternyata tidak.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Sakura mendesah kecewa. Di I_nbox_, hanya ada 30 pesan, sementara _Sent Message _kosong melompong. Sedangkan _Save Message_ hanya ada 5—tiga di antaranya pesan Sakura ketika Valentine dan White Day, jadwal kerja yang dikirimkan Naruto, dan… daftar belanja dari Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto.

_Inbox_ pun tak ada yang mengasyikkan (walaupun Sakura senang melihat sebagian besar pesan Sasuke terdiri dari pesannya), yang paling mencurigakan hanyalah sebuah pesan berisi ajakan kenalan yang ditulis dengan alay.

Diam-diam Sakura lega, walaupun gadis itu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang 'wow' di _message_ Sasuke, setidaknya pemuda itu tidak pernah berkirim pesan dengan gadis lain—selain dia dan Ibunya.

Maka Sakura beralih ke _Contact_—siapa tahu Sasuke menyimpan kontak gadis-gadis selain dirinya.

**Akatsuki Coorperation, Chouji, Chiyo-baasan**—Sakura terus men_touch _ke bawah. **Hinata Hyuuga**—kenapa Sasuke menyimpan kontaknya, ya? Diam-diam Sakura merasa terganggu.

Ada juga Ino Yamanaka—tetapi Sakura yakin Sasuke menyimpan kontaknya untuk darurat apabila Sakura tidak mengangkat telepon.

Sampai akhirnya—**Karin**.

Sakura dapat merasakan hatinya bergetar kesal. Mengapa Sasuke masih menyimpan nomor si Nenek Merah itu? Menyebalkan.

Dengan setengah gondok, tanpa putus asa Sakura melanjutkan penyelidikannya.

-o0o-

Sudah setengah jam Sakura berkutat dengan Android Sasuke, tetapi sepanjang penyelidikannya—Sakura belum menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan (pengecualian untuk kontak Karin).

Gadis itu telah menjelajahi _Message, Call History, Gallery, _Bahkan akun Twitter Sasuke yang masih terbuka. Tapi nihil. Sakura tidak menemukan apapun.

Tapi Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan ponsel Sasuke. Tadi ia sempat mampir ke _Settings_, dan melihat-lihat memori yang terpakai. Sakura telah melihat bahwa Sasuke nyaris hanya memakai 20 % dari memori yang disediakan, tetapi saat melihat _Memory Status _ponsel itu, tinggal 30 % memori yang bisa dipakai Sasuke.

Jadi, pertanyaannya—kemana perginya 50 % memori yang dipakai Sasuke?

Dan Sakura menemukan jawabannya. Memori paling banyak terpakai di bagian _Games_. Ia tidak merasa aneh—mengingat bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya juga maniak _Games_. Tapi tidak ada salahnya memastikan, bukan?

Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuka _Games_, dan setelah menu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, manik emerald Sakura melebar.

_Games _kosong melompong, dan hanya ada satu folder yang termuat di menu itu. Dan judulnya… benar-benar mencurigakan. **Adult Only**, begitu yang tertera.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia pernah mendengar ucapan sinis dari Tenten dan Ino—bahwa sebaik apapun seorang pria, pasti pria itu pernah dan mungkin menyimpan sesuatu yang berbau pornografi di ponselnya.

Tapi—Ini kan Sasuke—

Kalau Naruto dan Kiba, mungkin Sakura tidak terlalu heran. Tapi, Sasuke—yang bahkan lebih polos dari Sai…?

Sakura merasa sangsi, tapi tak ubahnya rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka folder itu.

—Dan krik.

Folder itu terkunci dengan password! Kening Sakura semakin berkerut, dan rasa penasarannya menjadi-jadi.

Bukannya Sakura merasa _ge-er _atau bagaimana, tapi siapa tahu password untuk membuka folder itu—namanya? Jadi dengan wajah merona, Sakura mengetikkan namanya.

—Dan krik.

_Password Combination is Wrong._

Aho! Sakura semakin kesal. Dengan tak sabar ia mengetik-ngetik password-password lain yang memungkinkan, tapi tetap saja—

Folder itu tak mau membuka.

Sampai akhirnya, di kali ketujuh, Sakura menyerah, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Gondoknya kambuh lagi.

Tapi untuk Sakura, tak ada kata menyerah.

Jadi Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap refleksi manik hijaunya di cermin seberang, lalu perlahan mengetik password di folder itu.

E M E R A L D_

_Password Cleared._

Sakura tersenyum gembira. Dengan penasaran, ia men_touch_ ke bawah, berusaha melihat apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke sampai segini ketat proteksinya.

Dan sesaat kemudian Sakura tercenung lagi.

Folder itu sama sekali tak berisi sesuatu yang berbau pornografi—

—Tapi…

Folder itu berisi ratusan foto Sakura dengan berbagai ekspresi, video ketika Sakura masih balita (bahkan Sakura bingung darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya) dan yang terpenting—

Notes-notes* berisi segala hal yang pernah Sakura utarakan pada Sasuke.

Mulai dari warna kesukaannya, mengapa kemarin Sakura sedih, emosi-emosi yang terpancar dari emerald Sakura, deskripsi diri Sakura dalam berbagai emosi, curahan hati Sakura, dan—

Pembicaraan Sakura tentang skripsi yang menghancurkan moodnya tadi di café.

Saat itu juga, Sakura merasa bersalah karena sering menuduh Sasuke tidak pernah mengerahkan atensi untuknya.

-o0o-

_Drrt Drrt_

_Itachi-niisan is calling…_

Sakura memucat. Gadis itu sedang asyik melihat foto-foto yang disimpan Sasuke di folder rahasianya, ketika panggilan itu masuk ke handphonenya.

Oh, Kami-sama. Pasti ini Sasuke! Sakura harus berkata apa? Apa ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu soal folder rahasia itu? Atau ia harus… berbohong?

Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ha—halo…"

"Sakura?" Benar saja. Itu Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Suara dingin itu hanya dimiliki Sasuke seorang. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Ah—aku—belum," dengan gagap Sakura menjawab, lalu serebrumnya segera berputar mencari alasan. "A…ku sedang memperbaiki skripsiku."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab seperti biasanya. "Apa Androidku berada di tanganmu?"

Mati.

"A—aku tidak tahu. Apa iya?" Sakura berkata dengan nada seheran dan sepolos mungkin. "Sebentar ya Sasuke, kucari dulu dalam tas-ku."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Soalnya Androidku tidak ada dimanapun di dalam rumahku."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, pura-pura mencari. Gadis itu menciptakan suara berisik seolah-olah ia membongkar ranselnya, lalu Sakura mengatur nadanya sesaat.

"Ah! Androidmu ada di tasku, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura agak kelewat riang. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari keganjilannya.

"Baguslah," suara Sasuke berubah lega. "Simpan itu, dan berikan padaku esok."

Sakura juga menghembuskan napas lega. "Oke."

"Hng, dan Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sebelum gadis itu dapat memutuskan sambungan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mengutak-atik Androidku kan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Ti—tidak," Sakura merasakan suaranya bergetar, lalu lekas-lekas ia merubah suaranya menjadi nada heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Ya sudahlah. Oyasumi, Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega lagi. "O—oyasumi."

Dan panggilan itu terputus.

-o0o-

Kamar itu nampak gelap, sumber penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu belajar di atas meja yang penuh dengan buku berserakan.

"Baka Aniki," sebuah suara bernada datar berbunyi di kamar gelap itu.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, Sasuke," jawab seseorang yang meringkuk di tempat tidur—Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke Uchiha—dengan malas.

"Ugh," Sasuke menggerutu. "Baiklah, Itachi-nii."

"Nah," sosok itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyalakan lampu—lalu dengan segera kamar itu terlingkup dengan cahaya terang. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke berdeham sejenak. "Rencanamu tidak berhasil."

"Rencanaku yang mana?" tanya Itachi malas, lalu pemuda yang lebih tua itu meraih pemantik dan rokok.

Sasuke berkata dengan tak sabar. "Yang itu—kau menyuruhku menanggalkan Androidku di ransel Sakura."

"Tahu darimana tak berhasil?"

"Sakura bilang sendiri padaku, ia tak mengutak-atik Androidku."

"Dan kau percaya saja?" Itachi mendengus. "Memang apa yang dikatakannya?"

Sasuke menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura sedatar dan sesingkat mungkin kepada anikinya. "—Jadi seperti itu."

Itachi kembali mendengus. "Dan kau percaya saja dengannya. Sakura itu berbohong, Baka Otouto."

"Tahu darimana kau? Dan jangan memanggilku baka, apalagi otouto."

"Terserah," Itachi menghisap rokoknya, lalu menatap adiknya geli. Belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke meminta bantuan darinya—dan untuk kasus Sakura, itu pengecualian. Berarti Sakura sangat berharga untuk Sasuke. "Jelas-jelas Sakura berbohong. Ia berkata _tas_, dan bukan ransel—padahal ia memakai ransel. Lalu katanya ia memperbaiki skripsinya, padahal katamu Sakura telah muak mengerjakan skripsi seminggu ini, dan ingin rehat."

Sasuke terdiam, menyetujui kata-kata Itachi dalam hati. "Lalu, mengapa pula ia berbohong? Berarti sama saja—rencana ini tak berhasil."

"Sakura bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," Itachi akhirnya terkekeh melihat kekalutan adiknya. "Nanti dia juga menelepon."

_Drrt Drrt_.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar. Sasuke dan Itachi berpandang-pandangan, lalu Itachi mengambil ponsel itu. "Panjang umur," katanya nyengir. "Angkat, dan aktifkan _loudspeaker_."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menekan tombol loudspeaker dan berkata dengan nada datar—seperti biasa. "Ya, Sakura?"

"Ini Sasuke, kan?" suara itu terdengar bergetar, dan sejenak Sasuke dan Itachi kembali berpandang-pandangan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa? Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Ngg—aku tidak bisa tidur," nada Sakura berubah kalut. "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara."

Itachi menyeringai sekarang, sementara Sasuke mulai tersenyum tipis. "Berbicara apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Tak ada jawaban sejenak, lalu terdengar helaan napas berat. "A—aku… melihat folder terlarang di Android Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu?"

"A—aku mau minta maaf," suara Sakura bergetar lagi—seakan gadis itu ingin menangis. Itachi merasa tak enak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sulung Uchiha itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mematikan _loudspeaker _dan berbicara di luar.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dan berhenti di lorong. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku… telah menuduh Sasuke-kun yang bukan-bukan," dan benar saja—isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Sakura memang cengeng. "Dan maaf atas tingkahku yang keterlaluan sore tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, caraku yang salah."

Sasuke tertawa pahit, lalu segera membantah, "Tidak, kok. Cara Sasuke tidak salah—malah aku senang jika caramu seperti itu."

"Aa, baiklah," Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Oke," suara Sakura terdengar lega. "Aku sudah lega sekarang. Nah, aku tidur dulu ya, Sasuke-kun. Sekali lagi—maaf."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab ragu-ragu, lalu ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Aishiteru, Sakura."

Sasuke nyaris dapat merasakan Sakura tersenyum. "Aishiteru yo."

-o0o-

"Bagaimana?" Itachi hampir tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika memandang wajah Sasuke yang agak berbinar. Astaga—ini kali pertama Sasuke berbinar!

"Berhasil," Sasuke menyeringai. "Traktiran untukmu hari Senin."

Itachi terkekeh. "Bagus."

Hening.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya menatap gestur tubuh Sasuke yang membeku. "Sasuke?"

Sunyi.

"Hoi, Sasuke."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Baka otouto?"

Barulah Sasuke lamat-lamat menatap wajah kakaknya. Dalam keremangan pun, Itachi dapat melihat wajah adiknya itu pucat pasi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Gawat."

Itachi semakin penasaran. "Gawat kenapa?"

"Aku lupa—aku menyimpan foto Sakura dengan bikini!"

Itachi kehilangan kata-kata. "Maaf otouto, tapi aku tidak memiliki solusi untuk masalahmu yang _itu_."

*Omake*

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari kesal, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang mengejarnya susah payah.

"Sakura!" akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengimbangi langkah gadisnya. Sakura menoleh dengan galak, menepis tangan Sasuke yang bertumpu di bahunya.

"Gomenasai, Sakura," Sasuke berucap susah payah sambil terengah-engah. "Foto itu kudapat dari Ino."

"Sama saja!" Sakura mendengus, kembali melengos meninggalkan Sasuke. "Kau tetap tidak boleh menyimpannya, dasar mesum!"

Sakura menggeram kesal, tadi malam ia memang menemukan fotonya sedang berpose di pantai musim panas lalu, dengan bikini _pink _yang cukup _hot_.

"Sebaik apapun seorang pria, pasti pria itu pernah dan mungkin menyimpan sesuatu yang berbau pornografi di ponselnya—Sasuke baka!"

*Owari*

**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**

Ketemu lagi (._. )( ._.) #dor

Hancurkah? Jelekkah? OOCkah? Gajekah? T^T gomenasaaaaai, saya sudah susah payah memperbaiki sana-sini, tetapi hasilnya masih cacat. Dan setelah saya baca dari awal sampai akhir—kenapa jadi gak pede gini, ya? *pundung di kuil*

By the way, cerita ini nyata dan dialamin temenku, loh. –walaupun pacarnya gak seekstrim Sasuke XP– dan apa humornya kerasa? ;w; lagi-lagi gomen, saya gak tahu gimana nyiptain humor tanpa membuat Sasuke OOC.

Terakhir—bisakah memberikan saran/kritik/konkrit/komentar/pujian di kotak review di bawah? Pasti kubalas, kok :"D

Thanks for reading~!:)

**2501 words only (without A/N and CCSL) 20/05/2012.**


End file.
